Nicki
labeled as "The Queen Bee" Nicki is known for her dangerous gameplay and bossing others around ever since the first episode. She has been a huge threat for the whole season, yet she has managed to survive every elimination until Episode 12. Placement: 11th/22nd Episode 1: When Nicki was first introduced, she was annoyed and called everyone losers. She was placed on the Tan Tyrants. During the first challenge, she declared herself the team captain, which not everyone was happy with. Nicki scolded Minnie for not doing anything, and Minnie said that she wasn't doing anything either. During the challenge, the Tyrant's boat managed to float safely on the water, but later on they were attacked by pirahnas which destroyed the boat. This caused their team to lose the challenge. Before the first ever elimination, Nicki and Minnie got into an argument in the cabin about their usefulness during the challenge. However, Nicki ended up being spared and Minnie became the first person voted off. Episode 2: During the obstacle course challenge, Nicki took place in Part 1, where she and Lloyd had to run across Hot Blocks to beat Sharah and Josh. The Tyrants won the round. When her team ended up losing due to Marshall's cheating, Nicki and Lloyd were caught between voting off Marshall or Albert. In the end, Albert ended up getting blindsided. Episode 3: Nicki was one of the four hunters that had to kill the mutants in the Mutant Hunting Challenge. Her weapon was a flamethrower. During the challenge, Nicki told Lloyd and Marshall to go kill the leader, while her and Britney would protect the fort. Mutants showed up and were immediately killed, and later on the Tan Tyrants won their first challenge. Episode 4: Nicki was chosen to be one of the five fighters for the challenge. She was in Round 2, fighting against Gibby, who starting mocking her. Despite that, though, he was taken down in the next 5 seconds. The Tyrants managed to pull off another vitcory. Episode 5: Nicki didn't do much this episode, but her team still won in the Jousting Competition. Episode 6: Nicki was the 2nd person in her team to participate in the Eating Challenge. Her dish was radishes, which she refused to eat, despite her team's pleads. After a while she ate her dish, yet her team was far behind. Even though they caught up, it was too late for them because they lost the challenge. Nicki's alliance between the guys was broken when she caught the guys plotting to get her out. Suprisingly for them, Marshall, the alliance leader, was voted off. Episode 7: During the escape challenge, her team got lost in the temple when Lamont led them into a hole. Her team lost the challenge, and Nicki was originally the alliance's target, but it was switched to Meg. However, Lamont was the next to go. Episode 8: Nicki was one of the three people who disappeared during the haunted house challenge, yet her team still won.votes Episode 9: Nicki was the first person to fall into the water during the Diving Board challenge, and her team ended up losing. She was in the bottom 2 once again, but she was spared when Meg was voted off. Episode 10: During the Maze Challenge, the Tan Tyrants fell into another hole and ended up confrontating with the thing that had the skull before Gibby took it. They managed to get out of the hole afterward and win the challenge. Episode 11: Nicki got her question right during the quiz challenge, but her team lost the challenge. Nicki, Britney and Hailey tried to get out the remaining guys on their team, starting with Lloyd for causing them to lose the challenge. Hailey tried to devise a plan to get him out, as well as trying to betray Nicki when she told Lloyd to vote her out. Nicki only got one vote that night, but was still in the game as Lloyd was voted off. Episode 12: In a game of Capture the Flag, Nicki openly expressed her ideas for the challenge, but they were rejected by the rest of the team. As she, Hailey and Britney watched the flag, they discussed which of the two guys should go. However, Hailey and Britney got into an argument about it and the three of them were beaten by the Rhinos, losing once again. As elimination loomed, Nicki went to Cory and Jake and told them to vote off Hailey instead, but when she left, they realized that she was usually the mastermind of all blindsides. In the closest vote yet (2-1-1-1), Nicki was sent home right before the merge. Trivia *Nicki currently has the title of most times voted for. *She has been voted for in 5 episodes: 1, 6, 9, 11, and 12. Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Tan Tyrants